You Are Loved
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: "Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Blaine," he said louder. "Blaine. I want Blaine! Blaine!" He was shouting now. "Okay, Kurt, okay, shh. We'll get Blaine. C'mon."


**This started off as a sonfic...then became this...some how...well, enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt walked to his locker, turning the lock. He lifted up the handle and opened the door. Out of his locker flew several slips of paper along with torn fabric. His photo of Blaine was crossed out with a bright, red marker.

Reaching to the floor, he picked up one of the pieces of paper. He read it, jaw dropped.

_Fag._

He read another one...

_Queer. _

And another one...

_Homo._

He sighed, throwing the paper to the ground.

He picked up a piece of gray cloth, starring at it sadly.

"My clothes!" he shrieked. "They're ruined!"

"Like our present, Hummel?" a voice called from behind him. Kurt turned around, face red. There stood Dave Karofsky, Azimio Adams, and other boys from the football team.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt shouted, slamming his locker. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because we hate your kind. We hate you dirty, rotten, fa-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence."

Kurt turned around to see his stepbrother at the other end of the hall.

"Hudson, you here to protect your boyfriend?" Azimio asked. The other football players laughed.

"Leave him alone," Finn demanded, moving to stand in front of Kurt.

Karofsky scoffed. "Or what? You'll go get your precious Mr. Schuester and tell on us?"

"No," Finn said firmly, "I'll go to Coach Beiste. And then you can your spots on the football team goodbye."

Muttering something along the lines of "not worth it" and "better things to do", the football players left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Finn muttered, "Lima losers." He turned to Kurt, face simpathetic. "You okay?"

Kurt slid down the lockers, hot tears trailing down his face. He clutched at his hair, pulling at the strands of chestnut. Finn kneeled down in front of his brother, taking his hands in his.

"What..what do you want me to do, Kurt?" Finn asked quietly, unsure of how to react.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Blaine," he said louder. "Blaine. I want Blaine! Blaine!" He was shouting now.

"Okay, Kurt, okay, shh. We'll get Blaine. C'mon." Finn pulled him off the ground, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, Kurt."

"Blaine," he whined, sobbing.

"I'm going to get Blaine for you. It's going to be fine."

Finn rushed Kurt into the boys' locker room, sitting Kurt down on the bench. While Kurt sniffled and wiped some of his tears, Finn silently took Kurt's phone out and dialed Blaine's number; this couldn't be said over text.

It rang a few times before he heard Blaine's voice answer, "Hey, baby. Why aren't you in glee? Practice started ten min-"

"Blaine," Finn stopped him.

"Finn? Uh...sorry about that. I thought you were Kurt."

"I honestly don't care right now. You need to meet me in the boys' locker room. Like, now."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Kurt okay?" Blaine asked frantically.

"I..I don't know. I don't think so. He's crying really hard and...all he wants is you..."

There was a moment of silence before Finn got a response.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Give him the phone."

"Blaine, I don't know if it's a very good idea to-"

"Give him the phone, Finn." _Woah. Anderson's gone all serious..._

"Kay then..." Finn walked over to Kurt, handing him the phone.

Kurt sniffled once more before murmuring, "Hello?"

"Kurt."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked very quietly, almost silently.

"Yes. It's going to be okay. I'm almost there. How are you?"

"I've been better. I should be used to all this bullying by now but..."

"Oh, Kurt, you shouldn't have to be used to it. I'm sorry. Now, c'mere."

"Huh?"

"Look up, sweetheart."

Kurt raised his eyes to look above him, meeting the deep, hazel eyes of his boyfriend.

"Hi," Blaine said in a whisper.

That one word, and Kurt was in hysterics. He started to sob again, and Blaine sat down next to him, hugging him close.

_Maybe they aren't that different from Rachel and me, _Finn thought as he watched his stepbrother cry into Blaine's shoulder as the younger cooed him and rubbed his back.

Since Kurt and Blaine had become a couple (or Klaine as those kids at Gay Hogwarts-what was that school called again?-called them), Kurt had been a whole lot happier. He smiled more, too. And you don't see Kurt Hummel just smile for no reason. There's always a reason. Ninety-nine percent of the time, the reason is Blaine.

Though, it did sometimes worry Finn, because he never knew when they would get out of that honeymoon stage. When he did, it sucked. He couldn't imagine that happening to Kurt.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Kurt let out a very loud cry, Blaine shushing him.

"It'll be alright. I promise. Courage, right?"

Kurt let out a single laugh, hugging Blaine tighter.

_Courage? The fu-_

"Mommy..." Finn and Blaine both froze. Neither of them expected that. Kurt didn't talk about his mom. Ever.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder up at Finn, his own eyes watering. Finn looked at his shoes, softly sitting down by Kurt's free side. Finn uncertainly put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing it down his back.

"I'm..'m sorry," Kurt said, sitting straight up, wiping his puffy red eyes quickly.

"No," Blaine said, putting his hand on top of Kurt's smaller one. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah, dude," Finn added. "Those guys are just jerks. They don't mean anything."

Kurt gave a small smile to both of them. He leaned over towards Finn, lightly kissing his cheek. Normally, Finn would whine about how awkward it was for him, but, at that moment, it felt fine, and he knew Kurt needed it.

He then leaned over to Blaine and kissed him on the lips, resting his forehead against the others, eyes closed.

"I-I picked this one up...before Finn found me..."

"Let me see," Blaine whispered. Kurt reached into his pocket, grabbing a single slip of paper. Blaine unfolded it, expecting to find some swear or some harsh name. But what he found was ten times worst.

"Honey, no," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair. "Don't believe them for a second."

Finn took the paper from Blaine, staring down at the word. He growled and ripped it in half, throwing it on the ground.

"I. can't. believe. them." Finn said through gritted teeth. "Kurt," he said, softer. His brother looked up at him with big, crystal eyes. "I know I was never the nicest to you...or...or the most supportive...and I know I never say it, but...we're brothers dude. I love you. Lots."

Kurt gave a watery smile, giving him a quiet, "I love you, too."

"You're the love of my life, Kurt," Blaine said, hand on Kurt's thigh. "And you always will be. No matter what. Do you think you're okay to go to glee practice?"

Kurt nodded surely, accepting Blaine's outstretched hand. Finn followed with a smile, giving Kurt a pat on the back.

The word unloved sat alone on the floor, ripped in two.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Klaine fluffy stuff and brotherly Furt...again, no idea where this came from, but it's kinda cute.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
